Pas si parfait que ça
by Lyrianna
Summary: Un soldat parfait ça n'existe pas, les compagnons de Heero vont l'apprendre et aller de surprise en surprise.


Note : Quelques significations.  
Dwai ( 2 en gaélique), Ounone ( 1 en gaélique), Pévor ( 4 mais je ne sais plus en quoi !) et Dizis ( 2 personnes en gaélique d'Ecosse il me semble…).  
Italique Pensée des persos

Les cinq pilotes de Gundams Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell , Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabberba Winner et Wufei Chang continuer leur combat contre Oz et compagnies. Ils habitaient désormais ensemble ce qui ne se passait pas toujours sans heurt.  
Leur dernière mission avait été un fiasco total. Que c'était-il passé ? Ils l'ignoraient mais le résultat était qu'ils étaient tous prisonniers de leur ennemis. Tous ? Non ! Un d'entre avait réussit à ne pas se faire capturer, et il était leur seul espoir de sortir de cette situation merdique. Il s'agissait de Heero.  
Dans un cachot les quatre pilotes discutent.  
Trowa : On est mal parti.  
Duo : ça je te le fait pas dire, je voix mal comment Heero pourrait nous sortir de là même s'il est le soldat parfait du professeur J.  
Quatre : Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas.  
Duo : Que veux tu dire ?  
Wufei : Qu'il doit être dans un sale état et que même pour lui, c'est mission impossible à moins qu'il ne trouve de l'aide, cet endroit est une vrai forteresse.  
Duo : Et on connaît tous Monsieur-le-glaçon-parfait-soldat-qui-n'a-pas-de-sentiment-et-pas-d'amis-Yuy. Il est foutu de nous laissé là pour pas compromettre la mission ou alors il va s'arranger pour nous faire tuer discrètement pour q'on ne parle pas.  
Trowa : Je ne pense pas.  
Duo : Ah oui et pourquoi ? Trouve moi une bonne raison !  
Trowa : Simple Heero ne supporte pas l'échec, nous perdre en ai un aux yeux de ses supérieurs alors il va se démener comme un beau diable pour nous sortir de là.  
Wufei : Effectivement cela lui ressemble plus.  
Quatre : Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il est dans un piteux état !  
Wufei : Alors il nous faudra faire preuve de patience.

Heero réussit tant bien que mal à arriver jusqu'à leur ancienne planque. Gravement blessé il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose pour les autres sans un coup de main extérieure. Un voix résonna dans sa tête : Si t'as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas je serais toujours là pour toi Hee-Chan !  
Il pris alors sa décision, il se hissa jusque son Pc et envoya un message dans lequel il demandait de l'aide et ou il mis les coordonnées de sa position pour qu'il soit retrouvé puis il s'écroula sur le lit inconscient.

Quelque part dans un orphelinat diriger par des religieux, une jeune fille reçoit un mail puis elle en envois trois autres contenant les infos de celui-ci puis prend quelques affaires et quitte l'endroit ou elle avait trouvé refuge pour aller en aide à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour elle.  
Le lendemain elle était arrivée sur place, une petite maison pas trop grande. Elle entre fouille le rez-de-chaussée puis monte à l'étage ou elle trouve enfin la personne qu'elle cherche .  
Allongé sur le lit, il est brûlant de fièvre. La jeune fille s'occupe de lui, elle panse ses blessures, lui fait avaler de quoi le remettre en pleine forme et le transporte dans un lit propre. Elle descend ensuite, met de l'ordre dans la maison et attend l'arrivée de trois autres personnes qui arrivent peu de temps après. La jeune fille se porte à leur rencontre et leurs retrouvailles sont des plus turbulentes.  
Puis ils montent au chevet du malade qui se réveil en sentant leur présence.  
Heero : Dizis, Ounone, Pévor, Dwai…Vous êtes tous venus…   
Pévor : Ba oui ! Un deal c'est un deal ! T'as besoin de nous alors on est là !  
Dwai : Une fois plus je constate que tu es dans les emmerdes mon cher Heero.  
Ounone : T'aurais dut laisser tomber le vieux chnoc depuis longtemps.  
Dizis : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?  
Heero : toujours aussi directe hein !  
Dizis : Et oui Hee-chan mais c'est ce qui fait mon caractère. Allez explique.  
Heero leur raconte tout ce qui c'est passé et leur demande leur aide pour sortir les quatre autres pilotes de l'endroit ou ils sont retenus.  
Dwai : Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à faire je suis d'accord pour te filer un coup de main !  
Pévor : Moi aussi ! On va s'éclater comme au bon vieux temps !  
Ounone : Ok ! De toute façon ma vie normale commencer à m'ennuyer ferme. Je me demande pourquoi je la voulais à tout prix.  
Heero : Et toi Dizis ?  
Silence tendu.  
Heero : T'es pas obligée excuse moi …  
Dizis : Espèce d'idiot ! Bien sur que je vais d'aider !  
Heero : Merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent !  
Pévor : Ce fut un plaisir pour nous !  
Dizis : Parfait alors répartition des tâches ! Pévor arrange toi pour délier les langues et trouve nous un maximum d'information !  
Pévor : C'est comme si c'était fait !  
Dizis : Ounone, tu t'occupe de nous trouver des armes !  
Ounone : Aucun problème.   
Dizis : Dwai repère les lieux ,les rondes, le nombre de soldats présents…  
Dwai : Ok.  
Dizis : Très bien moi je joue les infirmières avec Hee-chan et je me charge de faire en sorte qu'il soit en forme pour la mission qui aura lieu dans une semaine, vous devez nous retrouvez ici 24heures avant les début de la mission alors au boulot les gars !  
Ensemble : Oui chef ! Puis ils éclatent de rire et partent remplir leur mission.  
Heero : tu as toujours sut comment faire pour nous mener par le bout du nez sans même que l'on ne s'en aperçoive !  
Dizis : et oui j'ai toujours été très forte à ce petit jeux là !  
Heero : Qu'est ce que tu est devenue depuis tout ce temps ?  
Dizis : J'ai trouvé du boulot dans un orphelinat, d'ailleurs je leur ai confié Ian le temps de cette mission.  
Heero : tu as bien fait ! et les autres ?  
Dizis : Dwai a repris ses études et se débrouille vraiment bien, Ounone a rejoint un groupe de rebelle et se bat pour les colonies tout comme toi ! Quand à Pévor, il vit de petite magouille d'après ce que j'ai put comprendre et ne semble pas très fier de ce qu'il est devenu, reprendre du service lui fera le plus grand bien. Et toi ?  
Heero : La question que je voulais éviter ! Tu a toujours était très forte pour trouvé les points sensible.  
Dizis : C'est surtout que je te connaît alors ?  
Heero : Alors après la dispersion du groupe je suis resté avec le professeur J, il a fait de moi un pilote de Gundam, et un parfait petit soldat avec un cœur en glace.  
Dizis : Ouah ! Que d'amertume ! 10 contre 1 qu'il a pas réussit !  
Heero : qu'est ce qui te rend aussi sur de toi !  
Dizis : Tu nous a demandé de l'aide pour sauver tes équipiers c'est que tu tien un peu à eux non ?  
Heero : On peut voir les choses comme ça effectivement…  
Dizis : Allez repose toi t'as quelques jours pour te remettre et puis on passe à l'action.

La semaine s'écoule longue pour tout le monde. Les prisonniers commencent à sérieusement pensé que Heero les a laissé tombé tandis que celui-ci est pressé d'en finir avec cette mission.  
Le jour J arrive. Dwai, Ounone et Pévor s'occupent de retenir les soldats, Heero part libéré les autres et Dizis de prendre des fichiers importants pour Heero.

Dans leur cellules les pilotes s'interroge sur ce qui se passe.  
Quatre : C'est Heero.  
Duo : C'est pas trop tôt ! T'as pris ton temps dis donc !  
Heero : Hn  
Wufei : Reculons nous il va faire exploser la porte.  
Trowa : A plus qu'a espérer qu'il est un bon plan pour nous sortir d'ici.   
BOUM ! La porte explose, ils sortent de leurs cellules et il leur fournit des armes.  
Duo : Faut qu'on aille récupérer les Gundam !  
Ils se mettent donc en quête de l'endroit ou ils sont entreposé lorsqu'ils se retrouvent encerclé par des soldats.  
Wufei : Génial ! On s'échappe pour se faire reprendre aussitôt après !  
Duo : Ta gueule Wu !  
Trowa : On a aucune chance !  
C'est alors que trois jeunes garçons arrivent à leurs côté et se mettent en position d'attaque.  
Duo : c'est qui ceux là ?  
Quatre : Aucune idée !  
Heero : Les renforts.  
Et l'extermination des soldats de Oz débute une fois que c'est chose faite et que la voix est libre :  
Duo : Heero, tu nous expliques ?  
Heero désigne alors les garçons un à un et les leurs présentent : Dwai, Ounone et Pévor.   
Quatre : Moi c'est Quatre, merci de nous avoir sorti de là voici Trowa, Duo et Wufei.  
Wufei : On peut se barrer maintenant ?   
: Certainement pas !  
C'est un soldat qui les tiens en jout et pas n'importe lequel il s'agit de Zeck Merquise.  
Zeck : Alors on a de nouveau petit camarade de jeux.  
Ounone : Et toi minable profite bien de tes derniers instant de vie.  
Duo : Il est taré de le provoqué comme ça ?  
Heero : Non, il a raison.  
Quatre : Je comprend plus rien à rien.   
Trowa : Ouvre les yeux Heero, on est foutu une fois de plus.   
Wufei : Ca commence à devenir une habitude et j'aime pas ça !  
Dwai : T'en fait pas dans cinq minutes on est libre !  
Duo : Sont devenus fous, ma paroles.  
Pévor : tu ne vas plus avoir que tes yeux pour pleurer dans quelques instant.  
Zeck : Mais bien sur ! Ferme là ou je t'envoi en enfer !  
Ounone : C'est pas de bol, on en vient !  
Et ils éclatent de rire.  
Wufei : La prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a de prend pas les premiers taré venus pour nous libérer !   
A ces mots Heero éclate de rire à son tour.  
Duo : Y pète les plombs ! Là on peut dire qu'on est mal barré !  
C'est alors qu'une détonation retentit et que Zeck perd son arme, Heero la récupère et la pointe sur lui.  
Zeck : Gloups.  
Trowa, Quatre, Duo et Wufei lève les yeux et voient une silhouette qui les domine sur le haut de la plate forme qui se trouve un étage au-dessus d'eux. La silhouette saute dans le vide sous leurs yeux éberlués et atterrit sans le moindre problème à côté d'eux puis se redresse.  
C'est une jeune fille vêtue d'un t-shirt moulant et d'un pantalon en cuir, elle porte également un long manteau noir en cuir.  
Heero : Bien joué Dizis !  
Dizis : Ca a été un plaisir !  
Heero : Ca je m'en doute !  
Duo : Quoi ! Tu sais parler ?  
Wufei : Une fille ! C'est à une fille que l'on doit la vie !   
Quatre : Remettez-vous, on est vivant c'est le principal !   
Dizis : Si vous voulez le rester, on a intérêt à se barrer vite fait parce que ça va pas tarder à exploser !  
Ounone : Que fait on de lui ?  
Pévor : On lui explose la tête ?  
Dwai : Il a peut être des infos qui pourrait nous servir ?  
Heero : OK ! On l'embarque !  
Quatre : C'est peut être pas une bonne idée…  
Dizis : Les mecs, il faut y aller ! Vous voulez récupérer vos jouets non ?  
Trowa : Oui.  
Dizis : Alors venez avec moi. Pévor, Ounone, Dwai vous pouvez y aller !  
Ils s'exécutent tandis que la jeune fille s'élance dans les couloirs suivit par Heero et les autres.  
Ils arrivent sans encombre à leurs Gundams se mettent aux commandes, tandis qu'elle prend une autre direction pour s'échapper.  
Les pilotes retournent à leur planque ou ils retrouvent les trois autres garçons.   
Heero : Dizis n'est pas encore revenue ?  
Pévor : non mais elle devrait pas tarder !  
Duo : Heero, tu pourrais nous expliquer ?  
Heero : hm.  
Quatre : Ah ! Maintenant on sait que tu peux aligner plus de trois mots à la suite même si ce n'est pas pour une mission alors tu nous donne des explications.  
: C'est ça Heero, explique nous ce que tu as fait !  
Le professeur J est entré dans la pièce et se retrouve avec 8 flingues braqués sur lui.  
Heero : hm.  
J : Heero j'attends une explication !  
Pévor : il ne vous doit rien, vieux con !  
Dwai : Ouais retourner donc à vos expériences de merde !  
J : Petits insolents !  
Ounone : Fait gaffe parce que je pourrais bien faire sauter ta cervelle par accident !  
Dizis : Bas dite donc bonjour l'ambiance ! Je m'absente quelques instants et vous êtes prêt à vous trucider les uns les autres.  
Heero : Tu vas bien ?  
Dizis : Impec. Qu'est ce qui fous là ? Elle désigne le professeur J.  
J : Alors vous avez fini par vous retrouvez ?   
Dizis : Erreur sur toute la ligne vieux grigou, on ne s'est jamais perdu de vue !  
J : tu me déçois Heero.   
Heero : hm  
Duo : On peut m'expliquer ?  
J : Bien sur, je vais me faire une joie de tout vous expliquer, vous avez devant vous l'équipe des soldats parfaits.  
Duo : Jamais entendu parler…  
Quatre : C'est vrai ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts lors d'un combat ?  
Dizis : Faux ! On a dissout la fine équipe c'est tout ! Seul Heero est resté actif au côté du professeur J.  
Duo : On m'explique ?   
Quatre : Soldats parfaits est le nom d'une équipe composé de 5 soldats d'élites qui réussissent toutes leurs missions qui sont bien évidemment les plus dangereuses que l'on puisse imaginer.  
Wufei : Une fille fait parti de l'équipe !  
Pévor : c'est notre chef ! Ça te pose un problème ?  
Wufei : …  
J : Pourquoi vous êtes vous réunit pour sauver les pilotes ?   
Dwai : L'un des notre avait besoin d'aide et nous on est solidaire entre nous !  
J : Je vois…  
Ounone : et oui c'est l'union qui fait la force c'est bien pour ça que tu les forces à vivre ensemble pour qu'ils s'attachent les uns aux autres et qu'ils soient plus unis !  
J : décidément on ne peut rien vous cacher !  
Dizis : Maintenant que t'as bien foutu ta merde du con tu te casse ou je te fais sauter la tête !  
J : On se reverra…  
Dizis : C'est ça dans tes cauchemars.  
Le professeur s'en va en leur lançant un regard noir.  
Heero : t'énerve pas Dizis, il en vaut pas la peine !  
Dizis : Mm ! Faut que je téléphone, rester calme.  
Dwai : t'en fait pas on sera sage comme des images.  
Quatre : Merci de t'être donné tant de mal pour nous sortir de là Heero !  
Heero : Hm !  
Ounone : tu ferais mieux de parler ou Dizis va encore s'énerver.   
Heero : Je voudrai bien vous y voir moi ! Ca un fait un long moment que je me conditionne pour être silencieux et tout d'un coup c'est plus dans les règles.  
Pévor : Oui mais si tu veux pas en voir de toutes les couleurs tu dois devenir un vrai moulin à parole.  
Duo : Ah non, ça c'est mon boulot à moi !  
Wufei : On s'en fou Maxwell ! Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?  
Heero : Oui, une dizaine d'année. Je les ai rencontré lorsque J m'a pris pour faire parti de l'équipe.  
Dwai : Qu'est ce qu'on a put s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique ce vieux bouc !  
Pévor : Ouais, tu te rappel la fois ou on lui a fait croire qu'on avait perdu la mémoire suite à une explosion !  
Ounone : et la fois ou on a préparer le mariage de Dizis et Heero, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une crise cardiaque !  
Dwai : Et la fois ou on lui a annoncé notre homosexualité la gueule qu'il a tiré !  
Heero : On lui en a vraiment fait baver !  
Duo : STOP ! Heero t'es marié ?  
Heero : Te regarde pas…   
Quatre : C'est qui la jeune fille qui téléphone ?   
Pévor : C'est Dizis, notre chef, notre bonne étoile et la…  
Regard qui tue de Heero à Pévor.  
Duo : Vas y finit ta phrase je veux savoir !  
Heero : Non.  
Duo : Mais pourquoi ?  
Wufei : C'est elle le chef des soldats parfaits une fille ! Une Onna (faible femme)!  
Heero pointe son flingue sorti d'on ne sait ou sur Wufei.  
Heero : Tu parle correctement d'elle ou Omae o Korosu. De toute façon elle est bien assez forte pour te faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine alors faite gaffe parce que c'est pas moi qui l'en empêcherai !  
Duo : Miracle ! Il sait faire une phrase avec sujet, verbe et complément !  
Heero : Baka. Suivit d'un regard qui tue à la Heero Yuy.  
Dizis revient souriante et dit : C'est bon tout est arranger, le temps de vous faire oublier vous pouvez venir chez moi.  
Dwai : Youpi ! On va bien s'amuser !  
Ounone : c'est certain.  
Pévor : tu viens avec nous Heero ?  
Heero : Je sais pas vous en dites quoi ?   
Trowa : C'est vrai va falloir qu'on se fasse oublier.  
Duo : Des vacances seront les bienvenues !  
Wufei : J'ai rien contre.  
Quatre : Je suis d'accord. Où va-t-on aller ?   
Dizis : Chez moi !  
Quatre : Tu as assez de place pour loger tout le monde ?  
Dizis : Oui, vous allez juste partager vos chambres, ça vous gêne pas ?  
Wufei : Non, on a l'habitude.  
Duo : Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons-y !   
Pévor : on en fait quoi du prisonnier ? Il est toujours dans les choux.  
Heero : on le laisse là, on sera parti avant son réveil !  
Chacun réunit donc ses affaires qu'ils répartissent dans les deux voitures puis prennent place et partent.  
Dans la première voiture se sont installés Dizis, Heero, Ounone, Dwai et Pévor et dans le seconde Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei.  
Le lendemain soir, ils arrivent devant une grande maison, à côté d'une chapelle, devant laquelle des enfants jouent. Ils descendent de la voiture.  
Dizis : Bienvenu dans mon monde ! Soyez gentils et ne leurs faites pas peur !  
Duo : On est ou ?  
Heero : A l'orphelinat Saint Mahasiah.  
Pévor : Dizis tu es vraiment une optimiste incorrigible !  
Duo : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
Quatre :Mahasiah est le nom d'un ange qui symbolise la paix et l'harmonie, les valeurs pour lesquelles nous nous battons Duo.   
Duo : Alors faudra penser à aller lui faire une petite prière.  
Dizis : c'est une idée comme une autre, allez suivez-moi.  
Elle les fait entrer dans la demeure et réparti les chambres. Trowa et Quatre dans la première, Duo et Wufei dans la seconde, Pévor, Ounone et Dwai dans une troisième plus spacieuse que les deux premières.  
Duo : et Heero tu le mets ou ?  
Quatre lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il se taise mais il ne semble pas comprendre.  
Dizis : Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne le lâche plus !   
Duo : ca répond pas à ma question.  
Wufei : Putain Maxwell ! T'es con ou quoi ! Tu veux qu'on te fasse un dessin !  
Et il l'entraîne de force dans la chambre qui leur a été assigné.  
Dizis : il est toujours comme ça votre ami ?  
Quatre : Oui, on finit par s'habituer.  
Trowa : Allez viens, on va déballer nos affaires.  
Le petit blond rougit légèrement et suit son compagnon.  
Dizis : Sont mignons tous les deux, ils forment un beau couple !  
Heero : Si tu le dis, mais je n'en suis pas certain.  
Dizis : De quoi, qu'ils sont mignons ?  
Heero : non, qu'ils soient ensembles !  
Dizis : tu veux qu'on ouvre les paris ?  
Heero : Non-merci j'ai pas envi que tu me plume !   
Dizis : Pourquoi mon canard ?  
Pévor : on vous laisse nous on a à faire !  
Ounone : Oui, amusez-vous bien tous les deux !  
Dwai : Mais restez sage tout de même !  
Heero : Lâches !  
Dizis sourit : Allez viens avec moi voir Ian je suis certaine que tu en meurs d'envie !  
Heero : tu crois qu'il va me reconnaître ? Il doit avoir changer non ? Il va avoir trois ans dans une semaine non ?  
Dizis : C'est ça j'espère que tu seras encore là !  
Heero : Je ferais tout mon possible pour être plus proche de vous à présent.  
Dizis : T'as plutôt intérêt, sinon je te tue.  
Sur ces mots elle l'entraîne dans une autre partie de la maison, une pièce spacieuse ou règne un désordre indescriptible, un petit garçon joue en silence. Ses cheveux cour d'un noir profond son en bataille preuve qu'il vient de se réveillé de sa sieste. Il lève deux grands yeux cobalt vers les deux arrivants et un sourire illumine son visage. Il se lève et se précipite dans les bras de Dizis en disant : Maman !  
Elle le prend dans ses bras l'embrase tendrement sur la joue sous le regard ému de Heero.  
Dizis : Regarde qui est là Ian, c'est papa.  
Ian : Papa ?  
Heero : Oui, c'est ça bonhomme je suis ton papa et je suis très content de te revoir, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais très petit et tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir…  
Le petit garçon lui sourit et tend les bras vers lui, Heero le prend, il fourre alors son pouce dans sa bouche et se blottit contre son père.  
Dizis : il est encore endormi à cette heure il ne fait que se lever et il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour émerger.  
Heero : Comme sa mère.  
Dizis : Et oui, il a certes hérité de ton physique mais heureusement pour lui il a mon caractère.   
Heero : Que dieu nous préserve alors !  
Dizis : Méchant ! Et elle lui tire la langue.  
Il passe le reste de la soirée à faire plus ample connaissance avec le petit Ian sous l'œil attendri de Dizis.

Dans la chambre de Wufei et Duo, ce dernier tente de discuter avec le premier.  
Duo : tu crois qu'on peut s'être planter ?  
Wufei : A quel sujet ?  
Duo : Je te parle de Heero voyons !  
Wufei : Possible…  
Duo : tu crois ?  
Wufei : Duo va droit au but s'il te plaît.  
Duo : tu crois que finalement il est humain ?  
Wufei : Désolé de te décevoir mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme un humain, il n'y a que toi qui lui ai collé cette étiquette, même si on reprend parfois tes expressions pour parler de lui.  
Duo : Ah, bon…Mais il était tellement inexpressif ! Comment tu voulais que je devine qu'il pouvait ressentir des émotions.  
Wufei : Permet moi de te dire que ton raisonnement ne tient absolument pas debout !  
Duo : il a tellement changé depuis qu'il a retrouvé les anciens membres de son équipe ! Il sourit, il parle et d'autre chose que de ses missions. Tu crois que si on avait essayé de le comprendre un peu plus on aurait des rapports plus amicaux ?   
Wufei : Possible.  
Duo : et blabla et patati patata …  
Wufei : Mais va-t-il la fermer cinq minutes !

Dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre.  
Quatre : Tu as vu comment Heero a changé en l'espace de quelques temps.  
Trowa : Mm  
Quatre : Dizis semble avoir une bonne influence sur lui, il est mieux dans sa peau ça se voit.   
Trowa : Mm  
Quatre : Si seulement ça pouvait durer, il a bien besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui et ses amis semble l'avoir bien compris, ils sont très présents et l'entoure psychologiquement.  
Trowa :Mm  
Quatre : tu te rends compte que sur son simple appel, ils ont accourut et l'ont aidé à finir sa mission et à nous libéré !   
Trowa : Mm.  
Quatre : C'est peu courant de tel lien.  
Trowa : Mm  
Quatre : tu m'écoute un peu ?  
Trowa : Mm   
Quatre avec une jolie moue : Tu as décidé de prendre la place de Heero ?  
Trowa : Et toi celle de Duo ?  
Quatre : Je suis si bavard que ça ?  
Trowa : Mm.  
Quatre : Désolé, mais je suis si heureux que Heero ai trouvé un semblant d'équilibre dans sa vie. Peut être vont-ils accepter de continuer avec nous ? Ce serait une bonne idée non ? Ils ont l'air sympathique non ?  
Trowa se penche sur Quatre et l'embrase fougueusement pour le faire taire. Le petit blond passe ses bras autour du coup de son amant et oubli tout ce qu'il l'entour pour se consacrer au sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit lorsqu'il est dans ses bras et ensemble ils atteignent les cimes du plaisir puis restent enlacés profitant du moment.

Dans la chambre de Ounone, Pévor et Dwai.  
Dwai : Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire une fois que cette histoire sera terminée ?  
Pévor : Je crois que je vais reprendre le combat, ça me manquer et je suis pas très fier de ce que je fais en ce moment.  
Ounone : Moi je vais le continuer mais pas de la même façon, je vais emmerder trois fois plus ces connards de Oz !  
Pévor : tu peux compter sur moi !  
Dwai : Je dois dire que c'est ce que je comptais faire, on pourrait se joindre à Heero et ses amis mais sans me remettre pour autant sous les ordres de J !  
Ounone : OK ! On va lui en parler sérieusement.  
Pévor : Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.  
Dwai : On va recréer notre ancienne équipe enfin presque parce qu'étant donné la situation je doute que Dizis reprenne sa place.   
Pévor : Elle doit s'occuper du petit Ian, ça a dut être difficile pour elle de le laisser ici pendant une semaine.  
Ounone : Oui, mais Heero ne va pas rester sans réagir à mon avis.  
Dwai : ouais la dernière séparation a été dure pour lui, il se pourrait qu'il laisse tomber sa vie de soldat pour rester à leurs côtés.   
Pévor : Et ça ne serait pas une mauvaise nouvelle.   
Tous acquiescent en silence.

Pour l'heure du dîner Ounone, Dwai et Pévor sont les premiers à arrivés dans la grande salle à manger ou la table à déjà été mise, ils s'installent donc et attendent les autres. Ils sont rapidement rejoint par Duo et Wufei qui commence à en avoir vraiment ras le bol de l'incessant babillage de son camarade de chambre puis arrivent Trowa et Quatre qui se tiennent amoureusement la main sous l'œil satisfait de Duo qui est heureux pour ses amis.  
Duo : Alors vous vous êtes bien amusez tous les deux ?  
Quatre devient rouge comme une pivoine et Trowa lui lance un regard noir.  
Wufei : Duo, fiche leur la paix veux tu !   
Duo : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Wufei : Et il le demande en plus.  
Pévor : On peut dire une chose le tact et toi ça fait deux !  
Ounone : c'est pas sans me rappeler une autre personne !  
Dwai : Depuis, je me suis amélioré ! J'ai pas fait une seule bourde depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé.  
Pévor : Tant fait pas je t'aime quand même !  
Duo : Vous sortez ensemble ?  
C'est au tour de Dwai de piquer un fard.  
Pévor : Dwai est mon petit ami bien que ça ne soit pas officiel et que l'on se soit perdu de vue depuis quelques temps ! Alors pas touche c'est une propriété privée !  
Dwai, rouge comme une cerise : Et c'est moi qui suis censé n'avoir aucun tact !  
Pévor : désolé, je t'ai mis mal à l'aise ?  
Ounone : Mais le rouge est sa couleur naturelle voyons !  
Pévor : Occupe-toi donc de tes oignons !  
Et il embrase délicatement son ami.  
Dizis arrive et dit : On ne s'ennui pas ici à ce que je vois !   
Ounone : Non, on mettait les pendules à l'heure en présentant les couples.  
Dizis : Ah oui et qui sont-ils ?   
Duo : pour le moment Quatre et Trowa ainsi que Pévor et Dwai.  
Dizis : Sans rire c'est officiel et bas vous avez pris votre temps vous deux !  
Pévor : Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et…  
Heero : Et qui ?  
Pévor : Personne…   
Dwai : il charriait Dizis comme d'habitude.  
Heero : Ah oui et pourquoi ?  
Ounone : Parce qu'ils ont pris leurs temps pour se ''mettre ensemble'' comme elle le dit et il se moquait de sa rapidité avec toi.  
Heero lance un regard à refroidir un iceberg et les autres baissent la tête pour ne pas pouffer de rire mais n'y parviennent pas et éclatent.  
Duo et les autres pensent qu'il va se fâcher et tous les tuer mais à leur grande surprise il part d'un grand rire.  
Duo : Alors là moi je suis perdu !  
Wufei : C'est pas possible le roi du potin ne sait pas ce qui se passe.  
Quatre : Moi non plus.  
Dizis : C'est moi qui vais finir par me vexer si vous continuer à vous foutre comme ça de ma gueule !   
Heero : Désolé ! Excuse-moi !  
Duo tombe de sa chaise tellement il est surpris par ce que Heero vient de dire.   
Dizis : Ca va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?  
Duo : Non, ça va j'ai juste était surpris.  
Heero : Remet toi ! C'est pas la première fois que je fais des excuses à Dizis !   
Pévor : Non, c'est plutôt courant !  
Quatre : C'est que l'on n'a pas l'habitude de voir Heero tel qu'il est avec vous !  
Dwai : Ah bon, il est comment alors ?  
Wufei : silencieux, porté sur les missions et rien d'autre.  
Ounone : Il a longtemps était comme ça jusqu'à ce que Dizis s'occupe de son cas en fait.  
Un bruit de cavalcade se fait entendre et un petit garçon fait son apparition et se dirige tout droit sur Heero. Les pilotes se demandent comment il va réagir mais une fois plus à leur grande surprise Heero sourit et prend le petit garçon sur ses genoux tandis que celui-ci se blottit contre lui satisfait. Un femme d'âge mur fait alors son apparition et dit en s'adressant à Dizis : Désolée madame, il m'a échappé et je n'ai pas réussit à le rattraper !  
Dizis : Ce n'est pas grave Nadia, il va rester avec nous.  
Le sourire de Heero s'agrandit et il la remercie.  
Duo : Oh ce qu'il est choux le petit bambin !  
Quatre : Je suis d'accord avec toi, il est à croquer ce petit bout !  
Wufei : et voilà pendant tout notre séjour ici, ils vont être gagas de…c'est vrai qu'il est trognon.  
Trowa : Comment s'appel-t-il ?  
Dizis : Ian.  
Pévor : Et une fois de plus il a conquis son monde.  
Duo : Je peux le prendre sur mes genoux ?  
Quatre : Et moi ?  
Dizis : Je n'ai rien contre mais arranger vous entre-vous pour la séparation du temps !  
Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance détendue jusqu'à ce que Ian se mette à réclamer sa maman.  
Quatre : Désolé petit mais je ne peux rien pour toi ! Dizis, je fais quoi là ?  
Dizis : Donne le moi ! Il doit être un peu fatigué et il veut un câlin. C'est ça mon ange ? Allez vient voir maman mon chéri.  
Duo : Pardon ?  
Ounone : Vous n'aviez pas compris que le petit chou était le fils de Madame ?  
Quatre : non, désolé !  
Dizis : Y'a pas de quoi.  
Ian : Maman, câlin papa ?  
Dizis : Si tu veux mon ange. Heero, il veut que tu le prenne tu veux bien je vais aller lui chercher son doudou pour qu'il se calme un peu ?   
Heero : Pas de problème, viens voir papa mon poussin !   
Alors que Dizis quitte la pièce, les pilotes ont la bouche grande ouverte, Heero remarque leur étonnement et demande : Quoi ?  
Duo : T'as un fils ?  
Quatre : Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parler avant ?  
Wufei : Pourquoi tu risque ta vie comme ça ?  
Heero : Ca me regarde.  
Duo : Petite minute ! Si Dizis est sa mère et que tu es son père…ça veut dire que vous avez…et que vous êtes…  
Pévor : Sont mariés !  
Duo : Quoi !  
Heero : C'est pas vos oignons.  
Dizis : Ca y est j'ai son doudou ! Ca va ?  
Heero : oui.  
Dizis : Tiens mon ange voilà ton ours, tu restes avec papa mais tu es sage hein ?  
Ian : Vi !  
Ounone : on peut dire que t'as cassé l'ambiance Heero !  
Dizis : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
Pévor : Ca a jeté un froid quand ils ont appris ton mariage avec Heero et sa paternité !  
Dizis : Ah bon ? Pourtant Ian est tout son portrait !  
Quatre : Oui, c'est vrai même yeux, même cheveux…  
Duo : Même visage mais pas le même caractère, heureusement pour lui.   
Heero : Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas très bien Dizis.  
Wufei : Félicitation en tout cas, ta petite famille est adorable.  
Heero : merci Wufei.  
Trowa : il a raison. Mais t'aurais put nous en parler quand même !  
Quatre : Oui, on a l'air de quoi nous !  
Duo : On passe pour des crétins devant tes amis !  
Dizis : Faut pas vous fâcher voyons, c'est dans sa nature il ne se confie pas c'est comme ça faut faire avec même si c'est pas toujours pratique !  
Heero : Vas-y enfonce-moi ! Fais moi passer pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de cœur !  
Dizis : On sait très bien que tu as un cœur et des sentiments mais le problème c'est que tu as du mal à les assimilés avec des mots ! Mais c'est pas grave je t'aime quand même Hee-chan !  
Heero : T'as plutôt intérêt !  
Duo : Serait tu possessif Heero ?  
Heero : Non, mais c'est vrai que j'ai toujours dut la partager.  
Pévor : C'est ce qu'il nous reproche le plus. Ils n'ont jamais put avoir une journée tranquille, faut dire que se sont tous les deux des dingues du boulot.  
Quatre : Racontez-nous.  
Dwai : Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
Duo : Tout !  
Heero : Omae o korosu, baka !  
Duo :Oui, je sais tu me le dis tous les jours alors raconte et on veut des détails !  
Ounone : et bien se sont deux soldats d'élites alors forcément J les faisait travailler ensemble pour les missions périlleuses ou il ne fallait qu'un minimum de soldat, qu'est ce qu'il a dut s'en mordre les doigts par la suite.  
Quatre : Pourquoi ?  
Heero : il est contre notre relation.  
Pévor : C'est pour ça qu'il a fait en sorte que Heero reste avec lui.  
Duo : Mais vous étiez marié à l'époque non ?  
Dwai : Oui mais le vieux bouc ne le savait pas et ne le sait toujours d'ailleurs pas tout comme il ignore l'existence de Ian.  
Ounone : C'est en parti à cause de ça que Heero a continué à travailler pour lui.  
Wufei : Comment ça ?  
Heero : il aurait chercher Dizis et aurait tout découvert.  
Trowa : il n'a pas dut apprécier que tu fasses appel à eux pour nous sortir de nos emmerdes.  
Quatre : je comprends mieux pourquoi il était furax maintenant, vous menacez son précieux soldat sans sentiment.  
Dizis : Ian c'est endormi, ça ne t'ennuis pas de le monter Heero je ne voudrai pas qu'il se réveil.  
Heero : Pas de problème, passe devant je te suis.  
Ils sortent tous les deux de la pièce.  
Duo : Heero en papa et en mari modèle je ne l'aurais jamais crut.   
Pévor : Nous aussi on a eut du mal, il n'est comme ça qu'en sa présence.  
Dwai : On a toujours beaucoup respecter Heero mais on le trouve trop froid, mais comme dit l'adage il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.  
Quatre : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là ?  
Ounone : Au début de leur histoire, on était au courant et puis un jour alors qu'on rentrer plus vite que prévu on a entendu une dispute entre Heero et le J au sujet de Dizis. J voulais lui faire subir une opération pour qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'enfant, l'instinct maternelle aurait été un problème selon lui cela l'aurai empêcher de devenir un soldat digne de nous.  
Trowa : l'enfoiré.  
Dwai : On a bien cru que Heero allait le tuer, il entrer dans une rage meurtrière et à nous trois on a eut du mal à le maîtriser. C'est à partir de ce jour là qu'on a compris qu'il était aussi attaché que nous à Dizis et qu'une réelle amitié a put naître entre nous.  
Pévor : Ca non, plus ça n'a pas plus à J. A partir de là on n'a pas toujours respecter les paramètres des missions faisant ce qui nous sembler le mieux. Résultat il a dissout notre groupe pour fonder le votre.  
Wufei : On bosse vraiment pour des connards les mecs !  
Ounone : On a une proposition à vous faire c'est peut être pas le bon moment mais voilà. On voudrait que vous laissiez tomber vos Boss pour qu'on forme une équipe dans le but d'anéantir Oz et compagnie et d'instaurer la paix.  
Quatre : c'est un projet qui me plaît. J'accepte.  
Trowa : Alors moi aussi.  
Duo : tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me laisse éclater leurs sales faces de rats !  
Wufei : Votre cause me paraît plus noble que celle des professeurs, je suis avec vous.

Dans la chambre de Ian.  
Heero : il dort comme un petit ange, c'est dingue ce qu'il a changé.   
Dizis : Oui, il grandit très vite et à son âge il est en pleine évolution.  
Heero : Je déteste l'idée que je vais bientôt devoir partir.  
Dizis : Alors reste ! Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?  
Heero : Je dois me battre pour préserver les colonies.  
Dizis : et moi je dois me battre pour que mon fils voit son père tous les deux ans.  
Heero : Je suis désolé ! Tu sais bien que je préférai cent fois être avec vous.  
Dizis : Je finis par en douter.  
Heero : Explique-toi.  
Dizis : J'ai pris une décision Heero et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.   
Heero :…  
Dizis : Ce n'est pas vivable cette situation, ni pour Ian, ni pour toi, ni pour moi…  
Heero : Alors qu'elle est le verdict ? Tu me quitte et tu demande le divorce ?  
Dizis : C'est ce que tu voudrais ?  
Heero : non et tu le sais ! Mais toi que veux tu ?  
Dizis : Toi bordel et apparemment tu fais un lot toi et les problème.  
Heero : Alors c'est quoi cette décision ?  
Dizis : Quand tu partiras, Ian et moi iront avec toi !  
Heero : Hors de question c'est trop dangereux !  
Dizis : c'est décider alors accepte-le !  
Heero : très bien.  
Dizis : Très bien quoi ?  
Heero : Vous venez avec moi !  
Elle lui saute alors au cou et l'embrase passionnément puis ils rejoignent les autres dans le salon et chaque groupe fait alors part de sa décision à l'autre, c'est ensemble qu'ils vont faire front contre Oz et faire en sorte qu'une paix durable s'installe.

FIN.


End file.
